Tears of the past and Smiles of the future
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Ryoma turns out to be a girl and it seems she finds out the Seigaku was just using her after the Nationals! Yikes, but no fear! Hyoutei and Rikkaidai are here! But wait what does this have to do with Kuroko no Basuke? Isn't this a Prince of tennis Fanfic? You'll see!
1. Chapter 1 - What am I worth?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince Of Tennis or Kuroko no Basuke.**

"Normal talking" - Considered Japanese

**"Talking in different language" - Mainly English**

_Thoughts _

**(A/N: My notes or author's note.)  
****Chapter 1 ~ What am I really worth?**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

A small figure was hugging his legs toward his chest, head in knees on the ground sobbing. Ryoma, the well known cocky kid, who never loses, was breaking down and crying. _Whey did this turn out this way? Why sempai-tachi? _Ryoma was crying silently and didn't notice his parents and cousins at his door, peaking in, wondering what was wrong.

**_-After the Nationals-_**

_Ryoma was heading out of the stadium, since his teammates told him, he should rest up and then meet them at Kawamura's Sushi shop. So now Ryoma was standing outside of the stadium. Where she met the regulars of Rikkaidai and Hyoutei._

_"Hey, brat! Hard to guess you actually won! No less from ore-sama's baby cousin." Said a very confident voice, which belonged to none other than Atobe Keigo._

_"Whatever Monkey King." Even though Ryoma said it with a very bored voice, she had a genuine smile on her face. Yes Ryoma is a girl, but cross-dresses into a boy for many reasons. One main reason was to be able to bring the challenge out of many people, mainly strong males. _

_"Saa. That was a great game, Ryoma-chan." Said a feminine voice coming from behind Ryoma._

_"I agree Seiichi-kun. Hope I can play both you and Genichiro-kun, again." Ryoma replied with a smile. _

_Yukimura and Sanada of Rikkaidai already knows Ryoma's secret, including the Rikkaidai regulars and Hyoutei Regulars. Well, Hyoutei regulars knowing Ryoma's secret was quite obvious, since Atobe and Ryoma met up quite often and Atobe's mouth sort of slipped and the Hyoutei regulars found out. The Rikkaidai regulars on the other hand, accidentally met up with Ryoma in the street courts in Tokyo hanging out with Hyoutei. This happened only a month before the Nationals and they became rather close after that._

_"Ryoma-nee-san!" A boy a few years younger than Ryoma was running and shouting her. He had Hazel colored hair with dark brown eyes. And in those eyes there was a hint of hatred which was automatically caught by Ryoma._

_"Riku-kun? What is it?" Ryoma said with full worry in her voice and her smile disappeared. Followed by the other regulars._

_"Ryoma-nee-san *panting* take a look at this." And he held out a video camera set on a recording._

_Ryoma took it from Riku and pressed the play button. The other regulars became curious and crowded around Ryoma looking over her shoulder. _

_*In the video*_

_Cheering started then, suddenly the video automatically skipped to where the Seigaku regulars were grouped together without Ryoma._

_"Man! Never thought he would leave!" Momo said a very annoyed tone._

_"But. But. Do think he is really gone?" asked Oishi, in a not so nervous tone._

_"Echizen is 98.5% gone by now. 1% getting a drink and-" Inui stated, but was interrupted by Fuji._

_"That is all we need to know Inui. Tezuka, when do we kick him off the team. I mean he has done enough, right?" Fuji said with his ever lasting smile._

_Tezuka nodded and said with an ever stern face, "I planned to tell him, he should head for America, at the celebration party."_

_"Damn them!" Whispered Riku behind the camera._

_"Hey, who's there!" Shouted Fuji with his eyes open. He must have heard Riku. _

_"Shit." Riku said quietly behind the camera and suddenly, the screen went blank, then two icons shouwed up saying: 'replay' or 'back to menu'._

_*Back outside of the stadium - end of video*_

_There was silence as all the regulars of Hyoutei and Rikkaidai stood silent behind Ryoma, who was shaking ever so slightly, but still noticeable to all the regulars._

_"T-thanks, Riku for sh-showing this to me. C-can I keep this?" Ryoma stuttered with an uneven tone, while looking at Riku. Who nodded and quietly dismissed himself._

_There was once again silence. Most of the regulars were clenching their fists until their knuckles were white, hatred full in their eyes and shaking with anger._

_"Ryo-" Atobe stopped when he saw Ryoma's face. She was trying to stop herself from crying, but failed tremendously, and pain was written all over her face._

_"What did that mean!? Why did it become like this!? Why! Why?" Ryoma started to shout, cry, and pound on Atobe's chest. Suddenly, but slowly Ryoma started to lose strength in her legs and darkness surrounded her, still clenching on to the camera. The last thing she hears are shouts of her name._

_**Normal POV**_

_The regulars of both rival teams shouted either 'Ryoma!' or 'Ryoma-chan!', when Ryoma suddenly lost conscience. Atobe picked her up and called his limo, which came quickly. All the regulars of both teams were still in the state of shock, but they all raced into Atobe's limo._

_"Go to the nearest hoapital and make it quick!" Atobe told his driver, who nodded and drove off as soon as every regular got in._

_The drive to the hospital was silent as most of the regulars were staring at Ryoma's tear stained face thinking the same thing. What the heck just happened? Is Seigaku really that heartless? _

_**-At the hospital ~ After an hour-**_

_All the regulars were in deep thought, even Jirou, who normally would be asleep was awake, as they waited for the doctor's report on how Ryoma was doing._

_*Ahem*"Are any of you a relative of Echizen Ryoma's?" The doctor got the attention of all the 16 regulars._

_"Yes, I am her cousin." Atobe stood up._

_"About Ryoma's condition... she is fine, it is just a minor concussion because of an impact to her head. She needs a lot of rest. It seems she is very stressed and depressed from shock." The doctor told the regulars, more directly toward Atobe, but everyone heard it._

_"Thank you, doctor." Atobe said to the doctor, who nodded and excused himself, but not before telling them, they can visit Ryoma._

_Suddenly the doctor turns around, "By the way, Atobe-san, did you know about her condition?" The doctor asked Atobe as he raised an eye brow._

_"Yes." Atobe said calmly, but can sense that the doctor's last statement made everyone waiting perk up their ears. What condition? What happened? All the regulars, besides Atobe, thought together._

_Atobe on the other hand just sighed inwardly and thought, This is going to take a long time.  
_**Author's Note**

**So... What do you think? I mean, this is not totally my idea, but I have been reading other fanfics that start out the same why, which is pretty much this way. The only problem is most don't finish, while others end it not-so-good-way. Sooooo... I thought I might give it a shot! Another reminder: I do not own this idea fully. I only own the continuation of this. **

**I have to say that right now is a busy time for me, sooo... I have work piling up instantly. This is a reminder: For all readers who read Free Wings; I plan to update around January 25 to 30. And for my new story: Coming Back to the Light; it will update about a week after I update Free Wings! Sorry readers for taking soooo long. Just wait a little longer! Sorry! Also thank you for everyone who is waiting for me to update! Thank You Sooooo Much! Love ya! (Though I don't think you want to hear that right? ^)**

**A short chat with the regulars: (All, well not all will talk)**

**Secret: Hey! What's up guys? I am talking to you readers about what the regulars think about this, so far... though I don't think Seigaku regulars are liking it a lot...**

**Atobe: Hmph! Who cares about Seigaku regulars!? They made ore-sama's cute baby cousin cry! **

**Momo: Hey! It wasn't us it was Author-san's fault!**

**Eiji: Nya! I can't believe I said all those horrible things about Ochibi! Wahhhhh! Oishi! *run to Oishi and tackle him***

**Oishi: Maa. Maa... I am sure Author-san will make things better for us, right?**

**Eiji: Really? *Uses puppy dog eyes look and turns toward Secret*******

**Secret: Uhhhh... I don't know?**

**Eiji: Wahhhhh! Author-san is being a meanie! *tackles Oishi... again***

**Secret: *Sigh* **

**Ryoma: *taps secret on the shoulder* Ne~ Since when was I a crybaby? Also, I never read anything about a bad condition I had... What is going on?**

**Secret: Eck! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now!**

**Ryoma: ... I woke up already...**

**Secret: *Sigh* What am I working with?**

**Fuji & Yukimura: Saa... Your working with us... *evil glint in their eyes***

**Secret: *shivers* What!?**

**Fuji: Why is Seigaku the evil one? Why not Hyoutei? Since Ryoma does call Atobe, Monkey King.**

**Atobe: Hey! Ore-sama is n- *gets ignored***

**Yukimura: And why is Atobe the one to carry Ryoma?**

**Secret: Well... One because this is what I took from what I saw, plus it is not my idea, sooo... I can't change it. And second because Ahobe was the one near her.**

**Atobe: Ore-sama's name is Atobe! A-T-O-B-E, not Ahobe.**

**Secret: Ok, what ever you say AHobe.**

**Atobe: Hey-**

**Secret: Anyways, that is enough for today. See ya guys next time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Though I can say it is a little Clique... *whispers this part***

**Please Review! I am starting to ask for pairings! So vote any pair you want!**

**Next Update in a week or Two!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Urge to Forget

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip- (normally skipping the school day or something - Text will be in normal Print)**_

_**-Flashback- (Text will be italicized)**_

**Author's Reply to Reviews - Thought I should try this out**

lany-chan - Thanks and hope you like how my story goes! XD

Marlen-sama - Here is the second chapter! and Thank you ~ Enjoy

.77 - Thank you (-^o^-)

Randomness Is Awesome - Hi! And indeed it wasn't that long ~ lol Anyways Yuki x Ryo ~ thx for voting

sweet-Lia - Chapter 2 up! Yay! And don't worry things will get better! :)

.146 - Thank you! And as a thank you gift... (drum roll) Here's another chapter!

Yoruko Rhapsodos - Wow! Now, I want to know your ideas! Your ideas can not be as nuts as mine!(crazy laughing)And pairings... Stilling in process! XD

fannyshi101 - Ohhh... Your thinking too much into this really, but I like how you think... Ryoma and Kuroko being relatives, that's not a bad idea. One thing about the confusion it is fun! I mean obviously no one will understand it now since i really haven't told anything in details. Mystery = Fun! You'll Know the condition in this chapter... yea about Seigaku looking better... um... thinking bout that... Anyways thanks for telling me what you think! lol

Guest - Um... first off I am not the first one to use this idea. I mean I would like to credit it to the rightful owner of this idea, but I don't know who it belongs to, not me though. Second - does it really matter if I copy the simple idea of - Ryoma gets betrayed, Ryoma finds out, and Ryoma is a girl...? Anyways thanks for telling me what your mom says about copying and I assure you I am not crediting the 3 main ideas to myself, I just thought it would be fun to try and make a story that surrounds the ideas.

_**Last Chapter**_

_Suddenly the doctor turns around, "By the way, Atobe-san, did you know about her condition?" The doctor asked Atobe as he raised an eye brow._

_"Yes." Atobe said calmly, but can sense that the doctor's last statement made everyone waiting perk up their ears. What condition? What happened? All the regulars, besides Atobe, thought together._

_Atobe on the other hand just sighed inwardly and thought, This is going to take a long time._

_**Chapter 2 ~ The Urge to forget**_

**(A/N: Just letting you know! The beginning of this chapter is the continuation of the flashback in the previous chapter.)**

_All the regulars out in the hall were bombarding Atobe with questions._

_"Settle down! Ore-sama suggests we go visit the brat first!" Atobe said. After that was said realization hit them and they slowly passed Atobe and rushed into the room only to find Ryoma already in a sitting position. _

_"Oi, Oi. are you ok sitting up right now?" Ayaka asked Ryoma. Ryoma only nodded and gave a small smile before Atobe came in. _

_"They found out that you have a condition, but not what it specifically is." Atobe said in a very serious voice. This only made Ryoma sigh once again. _

_"If you find the need to, tell them. The only thing I am worried about is it getting to the public." At this said Ryoma looked around to the other regulars, then said, "If you keep it to yourselves, then I guess I can approve of you guys knowing." At this all the regulars nodded, either calmly or furiously._**(A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who would nod furiously and who would nod calmly.****)**

_*Sigh*"Fine. You tell them." Ryoma looked back at Atobe while telling him he had to tell them. _

_"Fine, Ore-sama will only do it because yo-" At this point Ryoma slapped his head lightly and said, "Ok, Ok. We get it."_

_*sigh*"Ok, so this condition of Ryoma's is Pneumothorax."_

_"What!?" The regulars that knew what this conditions was were shocked and that was the one word they could make out. While those who didn't, mainly Ayaka, were dumbfounded and looking to the others to try and find an answer._

_*sigh*"It is like a collapsed lung. It happened due to an accident when I was younger. It really isn't anything big right now." Ryoma was the one who answered this time._ **(A/N: If anyone wants to know what it really is, tell me and I'll explain it either in the reviews or in a different chapter.)**

_"What do you mean it is not bi-" Some of the regulars started to protest, but was stopped by Ryoma's light plea to leave her alone._

_"Can you guys just leave me alone, I need to rest. Please. Oh, and don't tell anyone about the video you saw and I'll be keeping the camera." Ryoma said while crawling back into the white blanket that was provided by the hospital. _

_The regulars looked worried, but didn't protest since they knew Ryoma needed time alone to think. After they reluctantly left, Ryoma's heart felt painful, very painful she couldn't hold it in anymore. She pulled the covers over her head and anyone outside the door to her hospital room can hear her silent sobs. _

**-End of Flashback (Morning after Ryoma is sent home from hospital)-**

Ryoma cuddled into her knees, wishing this was not happening. Wishing everything was a dream and wishing everything was going to be back to the warm days before the nationals. There was a light knock on her door and she only responded with a light, "Come in." While wiping her tears away.

"Honey, are you ok?" Ryoma's mother, Rinko, decided that she needed to do something to comfort her daughter. After being told what happened from her nephew, she and her husband immediately pulled Ryoma out of Seigaku and planned to move away to America for who knows how long. They thought Ryoma needed some time away from people who hurt her.

"No, I'm fine." Ryoma replied with a small whisper.

"Um... Ryo, I forgot to tell you something about next week..." Rinko started nervously.

"What is it, Okaa-san." Ryoma lifted her head up to reveal puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Ryo, in a week we will be moving to America... and we already pulled you out of Seigaku today, so you can feel free to visit some friends and say goodbye..." Rinko said nervously, unsure on how her daughter would reply.

"Fine, I'll head out later." Ryoma said in a monotone before putting her head back down.

"How about eating something, there is Japanese food." Rinko tried to urge Ryoma to get up and do something other than sulking.

"... I'll be heading out." Ryoma said as she got off her bed, knowing that her mother would be pushing her to do something.

"How about breakfast?" Rinko said, a little more happier that she got her daughter moving.

"Nah... Not hungry." As Ryoma put on her usual white tank top and blue skinny jeans that reached up to below her knees, while grabbing a red jacket and her tennis bag while heading out. This time though, she tied her hair put into a high ponytail (the end of the ponytail ended a little lower than her waist ) and her tennis bag was black stead of the Seigaku bag she normally used. She also put on some wrist bands with weights in them and they were black as well. On her way out she took a cap that was black and had a white 'R' on the front and put it on her head.

"Ok! But be call if anything comes up!" Rinko said cheerfully as she got her daughter to get out of her sulking in her room.

-With Ryoma-

"Ahh... Kaa-san can be very pushy sometimes..." Ryoma sighed as she was not in the mood to do anything. Then she realized, as if she was not thinking when her mother was talking to her, she should prepare to go to America. She quickly decided what she would do and headed for Rikkaidai to say some good byes because if she was not mistaken, the tennis club regulars of Rikkaidai were allowed to stay at the tennis courts for playing in the nationals the day before.

-Rikkaidai Front Entrance-

"I... actually came..." Ryoma sighed deeply. She really didn't want to see any of the regulars from any school, since it just reminded her of Seigaku. Ryoma headed past the gates and saw some students outside ready to get to class. Ryoma walked up to one of them and 'politely' asked for the directions to the tennis courts.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the tennis courts are?" Ryoma asked. The boy blushed slightly as well as his companions and he pointed around the corner of the left side of the school.

"Thanks." Ryoma said with a slight wave as she headed for the courts. She found a shady tree close by the courts where all the regulars were practicing. Akaya and Niou were playing a game where it clearly looked like Akaya was at his limits and was in 'demon mode'. The rest were observing them silently on the sides. Ryoma just headed for the tree and watched as the match proceeded with Akaya gaining one game which was returned when Niou got two games from him. She watched as they started to sweat buckets, but they continued to play with even more force than before.

"Excuse me, but what might you want with us?" Ryoma was startled, but not showing it as she turned around and saw Yukimura with a creepy smile on his face.

"Saa... Lets see..." Ryoma said as she inwardly smirked when she saw Yukimura eye brows twitch, not satisfied with her answer.

"Who are you?" Yukimura now looking serious, but this only made Ryoma laugh which sounded like soft chimes going off and Yukimura look even more confused.

"A bumble bee only gets mad when their territory was invaded, ne?" Ryoma giggled at the connection.

"Well, Yes that is definitely true, especially now." Yukimura said as he smiled very sweetly.

"Fine. Nice to see you again." Ryoma said as she took her cap off to reveal golden eyes and a small smirk. By this time all the other curious regulars already gathered somewhere behind Yukimura. All the regulars gasped at who was right in front of them right now.

"Kur.. Kuroko... Tet... Tetsuya! Said to be the princess of tennis and queen of the basketball courts!" Akaya and Bunta shouted as they pointed their fingers toward Ryoma.

Only one thought ran through Ryoma's mind that second, _I can't believe they actually still recognized the princess of tennis and the queen of the basketball courts even after she disappeared for a bit over a year already! Was I that famous?!__  
_

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Secret Here!**

**... Yeah... Um... a month later that expected, right?... Sorry! **

**I just hope you like this chapter! I apologize for the late update, but I think I have... um... what do you call it?... Writer's Block? or something? **

**Anyways sorry and I hope you can Review on what you think!**

**Thank you for Reading and once again, please review!**


End file.
